The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a method for forming a structure, and a method for manufacturing an electro-optic device.
Typically, a color filter substrate of a liquid crystal display is provided with a dot pattern consisting of a plurality of color films each having a dot like shape. The color films are provided through a liquid phase process. In the liquid phase process, liquid containing color film forming material is ejected onto color film forming sections, each of which is encompassed by a wall. The liquid is then dried in the color film forming sections so as to form the color films.
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-341114, an inkjet method may be used as the liquid phase process. Specifically, according to the inkjet method, liquid is ejected onto each of color film forming sections as a microdroplet. The microdroplet is then dried to provide a color film.
The inkjet method reduces consumption of the liquid compared to other liquid phase processes including a spin coat method and a dispenser method. Further, the position of each color film is adjusted with improved accuracy. However, in the inkjet method, the distribution of concentrations of the color film forming material in the microdroplets varies depending on the viscosity of the microdroplets, the angle of contact with the color film forming section, and the concentration of the color film forming material in the process of drying the microdroplets. Therefore, the thickness of the dried color film cannot be controlled to have a desired thickness distribution.